Monoken
Common Attribution: Monoken Categorical Attribution: Monoken Evolutionary Star System: Big Blue System Star Systems of Prominence: *Big Blue System Population: 50 Million Overview (This section refers to the main class of Monoken) Monoken are sentient, usually bipedal creatures that evolved on the planet Blue III. Although their species has been around for over 400,000 GY, they have only been sentient for about a tenth of that time. They are extremely tolerant to cold, but have difficulty in temperatures over . Their only colonized continents are Kamui and South Kamui; nonetheless, they have started to terraform three other planets in the Big Blue System. During their time without sentience, they had almost no competing species, although they competed with each other heavily enough that they were able to evolve nonetheless. Cell Structure Monoken cells are unusually large, stretching the limits of what a single-celled organism can do. Each cell is capable of surviving independently. For this reason, a Monoken's body does not have a fixed shape; instead, its various cells "crawl" over each other, reshaping the body into whatever shape it needs to be in at the time. The only part of the Monoken body that doesn't shapeshift is the brain, which is composed of much smaller cells akin to Kelosian brain cells, granting them an intelligence similar to that of a Kelosian. Senses Monoken are blind to electromagnetic radiation, and see the world by using radar. The radar "domes" are the small dots located on the front of their heads, and they detect the returning vibrations by their extremely sensitive sense of touch, which is indeed their only sense. Evolution Monoken can evolve into a new form within a day, since their cells are cabable of moving, they can reform their structure rather quickly, provided they've eaten a big enough meal. If a monoken so chooses to change shape, they "hibernate" while their cells reform and create new body parts. Their cells can also secrete a fluid that hardens in cold temperatures. This can create shielding in needed areas. These fluids can also harden to form claws, feet, or talons. No monoken has a definite "gender." They can reproduce asexually, and do not require a mate. However, they are able to share genes through body fluids, and they have learned to do so whenever possible for the evolutionary benefits. Monoken do, however, have certain personality traits determined by their genes that can cause then to be "masculine" or "feminine" by Kelosian standards. Social History As long as recorded history goes, when the monoken first had a government, they all lived in either Kamui, or South Kamui. During that time, civilizations were very passive, and very few fights broke out as many monoken were influenced by Argos-Tiel, a famous poet who promoted unity within the monoken civilization. Since then, the entire monoken empire has not had any wars among themselves. Their society is similar to a monarchy, with the masculine/feminine gene playing a prominent role in politics but not actually excluding anyone form the possibility of ruling. While their first ruler was masculine, their current ruler is the feminine Monoken Nagi-Beret, who is also the first ruler to advance its empire to other planets. Names Monoken carry two names: their "individual name" comes first, followed by their "emblem name," which tells of the family's wealth, stature, or usual job. For example: Beret- Only given to rulers or future rulers Tiel- For artists; painters, poets, sculptors, etc. Soreans- Aristocratic families Wagnue- Poor families Yad' Kamt- A monoken serving in the military Jagd- Scientists, engineers, etc. Social Structure Despite reproducing asexually, the Monoken have a strong family structure, divided into "patriarchal" (the feminine monoken leave their family to spread their genes) and "matriarchal" (the masculine monoken leave their family to spread their genes) families. Besides patriarchal and matriarchal families, there also sometimes arise "nameless" families, which occur when a group of patriarchal feminines and matriarchal masculines come together apart from any other family. This new family usually earns an emblem name for itself and chooses whether to be patriarchal or matriarchal within a few generations. Besides the formation of "nameless" families, patriarchal feminines usually find themselves absorbed into other patriarchal families, and matriarchal masculines usually find themselves absorbed into other matriarchal families. Sometimes a newly formed nameless family will find itself absorbed as a unit into an existing matriarchal or patriarchal family, causing some matriarchal masculines to become patriarchal or some patriarchal feminines to become matriarchal. Although there are occasions of patriarchal masculines becoming matriarchal or matriarchal feminines becoming patriarchal, this seldom happens, and in most cases the stronger gender of a family will remain in that family and only directly exchange genes with members of the opposite gender that find themselves absorbed into that family. BRPG *Faculty Scale: 2 *Agility: 5 *Alertness: 8 *Creative Thought: 4 *Dexterity: 4 *Endurance: 4 *Influence: 1 *Perception: 5 *Rational Thought: 5 *Sanity: 8 *Strength: 6 Damage Capacity: *Head 200% *Torso 50% *Abdomen 50% *Right Arm 150% *Left Arm 150% *Right Leg 200% *Left Leg 200% ---- Category:Sentient species